Vegetarian VS Cuteness
by CreativeHybrid
Summary: 2p! America or Allan is having a little war with Oliver's new pet. rated T for strong language and some other stuff
1. Chapter 1

This was stupid. Why out of all people did Oliver pick him for this? Sure, he did not mind helping the cheerful brit get his 'special' ingredients or help him _bake_ the cupcakes but this was stupid and embarrassing. What if James (2p!Canada) saw him right now? He would be laughing his ass off because right now he, Allan F. Jones was outside having a tea party with Oliver Kirkland and a weird fluffy demon thing by the name of Zee.

Zee was something Oliver found outside in the park one day and decided to take it home. Allan didnt get to close to _'him'. _Oliver said it was a him but who knows. Anyways that thing almost bit him. It chewed on his car's seats and it chewed on his bat. Oh how Allan hated that _thing_.

It stole his Oliver. Wait his Oliver? What? A certain brit shook him out of his thoughts. "Allan? Are you okay? Zee drank his tea and ate his cupcake but you haven't." Oliver frowned. Allan growled "Well unlike Zee I don't eat meat. Animal or not."

Oliver looked around "Lovely day isn't it~?" Allan hated when Oliver did that but he lo-liked the brit. Reductive he drank his tea but gave his cupcake to Zee. He only like the point he could use Zee as a cupcake trash can. Besides that he hated the little ball of fur for stealing his Oliver.

**_This was war..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Allan went into the living room and saw Zee on the couch sleeping. He sat in the far corner of the couch. He looked around for the the control and saw Zee had his head laid on it. Allan quickly snatched the control and turned on the TV. he mumbled under his breath "Stupid dumb ball of-" a cupcake loveing brit skipped through the kitchen door and called out to the American. "Allan~?"

Allan couldnt help but smile. Oh how he loved the brit. He turned his head "Yeah?"

The cupcake lover had his usual adorable smile. "Good Morning~ oh I made breakfast would you like some~?" Allan eyed him suspiciously "No meat right?" Oliver shook his head "Of course not~"

Allan stood up and walked to the kitchen and sat down. Oliver served Allan pancakes. Allan sighed and started eating his pancakes but then stopped. He decided to ask "Uh Oliver can I ask you something?" Oliver looked at him and nodded "Yes, hold on one sec, love." Allan blushed. Love? Did he just call him love?

Oliver went to the living room to get Zee. He came back to the kitchen with Zee cradled in his arms. He set him on the floor next to Allan. Oliver then went to get a cupcake. He set it in front of Zee. He then turned to Allan. "So What is it you need to ask me?" Allan shook his head."N-nothing..." He got up and left outside leaving Oliver confused.

* * *

That night red eyes stared at each other for a while. The american and the small ball of fur having a staring competition. Oliver had Zee sleep with Allan so they can get along better. Nope all they did was have a staring competition every night. "Dont think your taking away _my_ Oliver you little runt." Allan growled. Zee growled back. His growl was kinda like the one of a tiny chihuahua. Zee licked Allan's nose acting adorable. Allan growled "No. You can't easily make me like you."

Zee smirked making his little sharp canines glimmer. wait smirk? "I know I can~" Allan blinked. Did Zee just talk? "Zee? Did you just talk?" Zee nodded "Yeah? I'm not a dog. I'm a demon. A really adorable one at that~" Allan growled "I still don't like you. Your trying to steal _my_ Oliver."

"Aww~ Your jealous of a little tiny fluffy cute demon for stealing your boyfriend~? That's so cute~" Zee giggled. For a boy Zee wasn't so manly.

"Oliver isn't my boyfriend." Allan blushed. Zee cuddled against his chest and curled into a ball. "Yeah, well I may be a demon but you need to step up your game."

Allan growled "Your the thing thats getting in between that."

Zee yawned cutely "Yeah, yeah the adorable demon is in between you getting laid just go to sleep I'm tired."


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I saw the reviews and I was like OMG! I love these people! So for calling Zee cute I will post this new chapter~! :)**

* * *

Oliver watched as Allan and Zee glared at each other. He wasn't sure if they were getting along or not. Did his technique work? No It didn't.

Allan growled and continued glaring at Zee. After that conversation last night they Allan was a bit more aggressive and protective of Oliver. Zee however was happy and continued annoying the crap out of Allan by going on Oliver's lap. Yeah these two were probably never going to get along.

* * *

The next day Zee was no where to be found. Oliver looked everywhere but couldn't find him. He stayed on his bed sulking. Allan sat by him. "Oliver, is it that bad? Maybe the little runt ran away or something." Oliver looked at him with tear filled eyes. "What do you mean he ran away? Why would he do that?" He got on Allan's lap "Allan dear tell me something please?"

Allan blushed "O-okay." Oliver laid his head on his chest. "Do you love me?" Allan looked away "Y-yeah..." Oliver got closer so their noses were touching. "Can you prove it then?" Allan thought and then kissed him.

Oliver kissed back. Allan slipped his tongue in and well you get the whole thing. Lets just say right after that they had fun. touching...each other.

* * *

They laid there cuddling. They heard a 'ehem'. They both sat up and there was Zee. Oliver smiled and reached for Zee. "Zee! I was so worried!" He hugged him

close. Zee squirmed out of the hug. Oliver looked at him confused. "Zee whats-?" The small ball of fur interrupted the brit. "What's wrong? I'm freaking traumatized!

That's what's wrong! I go and take a nap under Ollie's bed and next thing I know is you guy's end up banging! What in the name of candy man!" Oliver's eyes

widened "Zee you talk?" Zee face pawed. "Of course I talk! I'm a demon not a dog! I may look like a dog a little but come one does a dog have porcupine spikes on

his fluffy tail? or horns on his head? or or fangs sticking out of his mouth? No! I have paws and the body of a tiny fluffy gray and white dog but I'm not a dog!" Oliver

sighed "You really are traumatized...and you have quite the potty mouth."

Zee walked in a tiny circle "What do you expect? I'm traumatized! It's not everyday you hear two men banging when your trying to take a nap under the bed! Am I

right or am I wrong? I'm right of course because it's true!" Allan growled "Shut up already will you?" Zee jumped on top of his head "Oh no! I don't think so!

Anyways...who's hungry? I'm starving. Can I have rainbow m&m cookies~? I really like those~. Oh and cupcakes~! oohh and lollipops~! I like lollipops~! Not as

much as rainbow m&m cookies but still."

Zee continued on rambling until he finally got what he wanted.


End file.
